inuyasha and kagomes wedding
by gaaras-blood-slave1234
Summary: my sequel to the wrath of kikyo but the love of inuyasha i hope you guys like it i do alot and ya here it is its like a nova kinda novas are small novels


7 days later Kagome's and Inuyasha's fight

Sit! Inuyasha was restrend to the ground. "Stop!" Inuyasha your such a jerk i was in the middle of a test!" "You never get any good grades, so whats the point?" "Inuyasha!" "What?" "What would be so important that you would walk into class,  
grab my book bag, yelling: were leaving kagome, whille I was in the middle of the midterms?" "I found nakuru's saintuary"  
"So?" "what do you mean ''so'', I have to kill nakuru for Kikyo-" "Kikyo!? do you still love her?" "well yeah,I kinda do"  
"Sit! you still love her?! after all weve been through!after she tried to kill me you still love her?! "kagome,no i dint mean it.  
sit! sit! sit! Stupid dog!" she said whille walking away."Your going to pay for this Inuyasha!" "kagome wait what do you mean ''pay''? come back please" "Sit!...Inuyasha ,you idoit how can you still love Kikyo? Kikyo? ha! more like KINKY HO!! I'm glad that wench is dead, Inuyasha,I love you, but if your wanting this to work then i suggest you stop thinking about HER-" she slipped in a hole and landed on her knees. she looked around and it was like an underground cave with very little light. she stood up.  
"HELLO!" she yelled. she then herd a noise afried that is was a demon, she grabed for her bow and arrows and tried to find her way out of the spooky cave.Rin, Jakin.and sesshomaru was walking a few miles near the cave where kagome was in. when rin looked up and saw grey clouds she grew very concernd "hey lord sesshomaru?" she coughed "dont you think we should be getting to shelter before the rain comes??" he stopped and looked up "rin you sound ill" "huh?,what do you mean lord sesshomaru?" when he didnt respond she looked away and saw a cave "hey look! a cave! we could stay in there.  
can't we?"(she coughed) shessy looked at it "Jakin, go with rin." "but lord sesshomaru!" shessy grabed his sword "(gasp)  
yes my lord" he said suddnly afraid THE WARNING  
..."oh kagome you gave me a headache" inuyasha said with his head in his hands "what am i talking about? you ARE the headache...women!" he herd thunder he looked up and saw dark grey clouds and lighting "a thunder storms coming," he thoght then he felt an itch on his neck . he slapped it then looked at it it was myoga the flea. "myoga what are you doing"  
"lord Inuyasha were is kagome?" "listion old man kagomes not here!" "you two didnt have another fight,did you"  
(flicking him away) "look if you want kagome that bad go find her your self!" "lord inuyasha let me explain, tonight -" "go away myoga "fine,if you chose not to liston to my warning then i guess i'll be obn my way agien..." "ok myoga whats the prblem? "you have to find kagome." "why?" because inuyasha tonight kagome will.  
back at the cave,

" ..."this cave is spooky"- she turned around and saw a bat "eeeepppp!!" ...rin herd a scream then she hid beind jakin "what was that?" "do not worry child-" rin had stood up and ran towards the sound "rin! get back here this instant! lord sesshomaru will punish you severaly!" "dont worry lord jakin i'll be allright!"..."A BAT!!i got scared over a bat! alright kagome pull your self togther all you need is to get out of this cave and have inuyasha apoigize..yeah" she continued walking..."im sure i heard a noise over hear" she said as she walked down a liitle further out of sight from jakin.she passed a rock that looked like a spider,but she just ignored it.it was nothing out of the ordinary really shes seen such rocks with sessohomaru earler that morning. then out of the blue she herd a flapping wing. she looked around and saw nuthing but she knew something was there she turned around agien and saw a bat demon it was in the air and looked hungry "hello little girl" it said evilly "what do you want?" she said afreid " im hungry and you look tastey " "your not going to eat me!" she said running past him "oh yes i am!'' he said then he followed her she jumped over rocks quickly but not quick enough the demon flew infront of her and scratched her face so hard it was deep she fell to the ground crovering her face as the demon flew above her and was about to clame his prize then suddnely a lighted arrow blew the demon into oblivion it was kagomes arrow kagome walked over to rin and helped her up "are you alright?" "yes im allright...thank you"she started to cry "i want my daddy!" kagome hugged the little girl " "daddy? dont you mean sessohomaru?" she nodded her head " ok...which is way out?  
(rin coughed) "i know the way" she said then she and rin headed for the entence where jakin was.  
the search for kagome-  
inuyasha was soaking wet trying to find kagome .kagomes scent had nearly faded for some reason he was gusseing it was the rain but he wasnt for sure then her scent came back it lead into a hole "her scent stops here ...in nakurus saintary" he said then he jumped into the hole.  
at the cave enterence  
...kagome was putting ointment on rins face then shebandeged it up and jakin was flipping out "rin! what happend to your face?" "its ok lord jakin,i get hurt all the time" "what will lord sesshomaru say? he would want an explanantion you know what are we going to tell him?" sesshomaru walked into the cave "that that liitle girl ran off after disobeying me getting herself nearly killed by a bat demon..." demons ?there are demons in this cave.bat demons...and nakuru's scent is everywhere" he thoght "...that is why you obey my orders insted of running off" "sorry lord jakin" said rin "rin,dont apoligize to him" said sesshomaru "oh-lord sesshomaru.hi..and yes sir..."she looked at kagome" thank you agien kagome" kagome? inuyasha's woman what are you doing here ?" said sessy "me and inuyasha had another one of our fights and i was running away from him and i fell into this cave ...found rin...and yeah..."so you saved rin.I see" he looked at jakin."i thoght that was your job,protecting rin." "lord sesshomaru,rin ran off without me knowing about it and-" "jakin,dont lie to me,i know you could have stoped her from going" he said grasping his sword. "but lord sesshomaru she dosent liston to me! she diobeys my orders and does what ever see pleases" he looked at rin,"enough"..lets us sit and eat dinner...rin started to cough so hard she could barely breath kagome took her backpack and dug threw it,she then pulled out cough medcine and poured some on a spoon and put it up to rins face,but rin pulled away "what is that?" "its medicine sweety,it could help you with your cough" "oh!" rin took the spoon and put it in her mouth.her face droped it tasted horrible! she was about to spit it out but kagome coverd her mouth and said "swollow!" rin shook her head no but then sesshomaru said to swollow it she did."can i have some water jakin?" "no rin,you cant have anything to eat or drink for thrity minutes!" kagome said "or the medicine wont work." "but it taste bad!" "i know but the taste will go away in about three minutes,or so she stood up and grabed her bag well i'd better be going..she stood in front of the entrence starting she couldnt see anything it looked like it was about to flood "...ha ha ha maybe i should stay in here for a while intell the rain stops.  
in the cave with inuyasha  
inuyasha walked and walked for about half an hour when he spoted kagome and the worst part is that she and sesshomaru was talking"oh i wish i could hear what they were saying he watched them for half an hour then they kissed inuyashas heart sank and his face droped "kagome!!" he ran over to them "what the hell kagome!  
why did you just kiss sesshomaru? "why did you kiss kikyo why do you act like im kikyo sometimes huh?? it wa just a kiss it ment nuthing sesshomaru shook his head "i love someone else" "yeah and i love you! i just kissed him because we both knew you were in a distance staring at us and we both wanted to teach you a lesson!!and besides inuyasha i wanted you to pay for all those time you kissed kikyo in front of me,so i dont want to hear about it anymore. "well-i-guess your right,-but i didnt know you were there sometimes kagome "yeah but if you loved me then you would have figures i was there!" "oh my gosh!" "what kagome? what?" "kikyo!" "he looked around and saw just them 5."huh?" "kikyo im jelous of kikyo oh my gosh when we had the fight earler this morning i had called kikyo a kinky ho!!whats going on with me ive never felt this much hatred before!" "it's not you kagome"said sesshomaru "its the cave and its aura around it, nakurus somewhere in this cave and he cursed it to where theres negitive energy inflicts mortals like your self,the reason its not inflicted on rin is because she has nothing to be mad about." "nakuru? nakuru is in the cave,do you think kohokus in her? "no doubt."said kagome "hum i'm surprised at you inuyasha"said sesshomaru. "why are you surprised??" "well inuyasha you havnt even thought about trying to kill me latley." "what? no i just thought maybe we could settle our difernces just this once you rember the last time we fought nakuru??see how strong we were toghther??maybe if you wasnt such a snob about being a full breed maybe we would have gotten along bettr now would'nt we?? sesshomaru didnt say anything."what about rin??" "what about rin?" sesshomaru and inuyasha said at the same time. "who's going to protect her?"said kagome. "you,kagome." said rin as she waked over to her. "me?"she said "but,i always thought i'd help you guys fight nakuru,this time i mean i have a new bow and my aim is getting much much stronger and-" "but kagome your still weak,for what kikyo nearly did to you,just last week,remeber?" "so?that doesn't mean any thing"  
"kagome..." "what??" "you know i love you and you alone,right?" "yes i do but-" "i dont want anything to happen to you kagome i lost you once i dont want to lose you agien kagome,once i thought i lost you,i felt like i had nothing(sesshomaru looked at rin and left kagome and inuyasha alone for a while.she held his hand and they both walked to the fire with jakin)to live for. i dont want to feel that felling ever agien theres no way i'm ever going to let that ever happen to you agien." "oh,ok,but if you get hurt inu,im stepping in ok?" "allright" "allright...,well nakuru wont be killing himself everybody,lets go".and they did.

MRS.PERVEY MONK  
sango and miroku had finalyy gotten married and shippo was leaving with them"i miss kagome,and inuyasha was so fun to pick on." said shippo as he threw a pebble in a pond.and sango had a basket of close and she was hanging them on the close line "yeah,i miss them too." "then why are we staying here?,shouldnt we be going after them?" "no shippo." "but why?" "because shippo-" "because what? your married now?" "no thats not the reason,shippo." "then what is the reason?" "the reason is...well...i dont know." "i say lets go help them kill nakuru." "shippo no,its there job" "what about your brother?!" sango turned around and picked up a sheet when he said that her face grew very sad "what-about-kohoku?"she said sadly "your brother is with him hes been kidnapped and you act like hes not even real its disturbing" "shippo-shut up-you dont know what your taking about-" "i'm not giving up on them and you shouldnt either" miroku walked in threw the back door and saw sango bent over he smiled pervertly and walked up behind her and grabed her ass. she turned around thinking it was shippo but it was miroku. "hi hunny"said miroku he looked at her face"...why are you crying?" she wiped her face "what?i'm not crying i just have something in my eye" "she just misses her brother and would like to go after kagome and inuyasha"said shippo "is that true sango? you want to go after kagome and inuyasha?" "yes""then why didnt you just ask me? we would have gone to them"she smiled.  
nakuru's saintcuary  
inuyasha,kagome,sesshy,rin,and the annoying little sea creature,all walked past the rock that had the spider mark on it.rin walked over to it and started yelling "SEE I TOLD YOU THERE WAS SOMETHING STRANGE ABOUT THIS PLACE-" "rin quiet" "yes lord sesshomaru" "this is where i fought off the bat demon" "yes i still smell rins blood every where" "it came from that way when i frist saw it " rin said while pointing at kagura "snifs the air "why do i smell kagura?" looking around "so,you guys finally caught my presence didnt you?"said kagura as she walked out from the shadows.  
"my how you grown!,inuyasha." "just last week when i last saw you,you were a boy,and now that you know what true love is,you are know a man." "shut up! maybe this time,inuyasha,you'll learn to keep your promise." kagome looked at inuyasha "what promise inuyasha?" "oh inuyasha said he'd kill me after i told him how to cure you,but he didn't" "of course he wouldnt are you an idoit after telling him how to cure his girlfriend? inuyasha is not that cruel hearted you know!" "true...(she looked at sesshomaru) but maybe he would kill me,will you??""i'm confussed!"said kagome "why should i kill you know?when i could kill you atfer we kill nakuru?" "are you guys idoits even if you do kill him,then that wont mean we would be seperated,if you guys dont relize i am nakuru just in a different bodie.if you kill him i still remain but that doesnt mean that he cant comeback but if you guys kill me now and then kill him later then there wouldnt be any problem later,got it?" "but sucide isnt the answer"said kagome "well,it is for me!...allright fine i'll do it myself!!she took out a dagger out of her poket and placed it inside her chest right into her heart.she started to laugh.she looked down and saw the blood and she fell to the ground.kagome picked up the dagger and looked at it."poison...she must have really hated nakuru to kill herself like this" "yea-" "he-he-he" they all looked towared the laugh it wa nakuru the real thing not another golem "stupid girl,she was never any good at fighting she was a trouble maker" "nakuru!" said inuyasha "well i see that you have finally found my sainturuy how clever! and look you brought sesshomaru along too,oh so sweet." "i'll kill you you son of a b'.!" "no need to use foul launge infront of the child." he said then he looked at rin.she turned away hiding behind kagome. "i think its time we settle this here and now inuyasha.and lord sesshomaru,but to make the battle equel i think it would be fair if i had had...kohoku..kohoku walked over to nakuru." "kohoku!"said rin she was about to go run after him but she has held back bye kagome."no rin stay back" "allright i'll finish you off WIND SCAR!! " hump,still using that same old trick ha inuyasha?" "gaaah.!" he looked at seshomaru."hey seshomaru!! sesshy looked at inu. remeber that thing dad showed us once when we were kids?" sesshy shook his head. "do you still rember how to do it?" "yes?"well comeone lets do it!" inuyasha ran towards sesshomaru he picked inu up and flew him at nakuru and was about to hit nakuru but he flew him away and he landed on his back" "gaaaaah!" "inuyasha!!,thats it!!kagome took kikyo's bow and arrow and shot it!" "hit nakuru,now!!"but kohoku used his weopon and shattered it to pieces."ha ha ha ha do you think you could defeat me?-" "NO BUT I CAN!!" it was sango!! she threw her bomerang at kohokus weopon and flew it out of his hand..."kohoku! please snap out of it!!i know my brother is still in there please kohoku stop this madness!!please!!." "theres no uses" nakuru flew his hands at sango forcing her to the ground. kohoku,under the spell of nakuru,picked up his weopon agien and gave it to him." "i'm so glad you could see this,i hope it makes you suffer.he took the weopon and dug it inside kohokus back deep enough to remove the shickon jewel shard. he gained his consunce back but it brought him so much pain "sango!!"he fell to the ground bleeding half to death."kohoku!!sango said while she carefully walked over to him "you monster! she stood up facing nakuru.  
(one thing i'm not good at fighting sceens k? just use your imagination...of what happend)

after nakuru's death and kohoku's funneral  
"i'm sorry sango" kagome said while hugging sango "oh,i'll be allright" "i know you will" "well i know this is a bad time to tell you this,kagome,." "what sango? tell me." "i'm pregnet" "sango,thats great!" "how long since..." "a few days ago," does he know?" "no,i swear miroku,sure is a good kisser..." "OH I SO DIDNT NEED TO KNOW THAT!!" sango laughed..."kagome!!" it was shippo he jumped into her arms and hugged "kagome,i'm never letting go of you agien you hear me i'll die first i missed you so much!!" "i miss you too shippo" she dugg in her bag."he i got something for ya"she threw him a cholate bar" "there you go...enjoy" "wow thanks kagome." kagome saw inuyasha and miroku walking this way."hey sango,you might want to um...tell him?" "tell me what sango?"said miroku kagome smiled at her and left with inuyasha "inuyasha,i'm sorry for what happend last night and yesterday." "it's ok i probley diserved it." "i dont know whats going on with me latley.i've been over welmed with this hatred for you,ive never felt that way before,i started feeling these ways since kikyo-" "i never want to here that name agien please stop." kagome laughed she rubbed behind his ears." "come on lets go home" she grabed his hand and they walked to the well and they both jumped into it...

kagome went home with inuyasha and they both learn that they cant go back into it anymore and decided it was fate...well a few months later they got married and a stranger came along...they both realise that it was shippo and he looked like a 20 year old human! he had been alive for generations to come,living with sangos,mirokus,sesshomaru's and rins family watching over them and guiding them just like inu did with him he will tell them storys of how a couragus woman and a bad tempered half breed named inuyasha learned the true meaning of love...

the end! 


End file.
